Futuros Incertos
by Manndiynha e Brunniynha
Summary: Pós Hogwarts... O desaparecimento de Harry deixou muitas pessoas confusas, mas Gina e Rony não descansarão até achar ele, e agora contam com uma ajuda inesperada... Draco e Gina


**Futuros Incertos** por Manndiynha e Brunniynha

**Shipper: **Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley **Classificação: **PG **Capítulos: **1 **Gênero: **Drama/Suspense **Observação: **Pós Hogwarts **Spoilers: **6

Futuros incertos

Fazem oito meses que eu entrei para a seção de aurores, chefiada por meu irmão, Rony Weasley. Eu, como irmã mais nova, tenho que admitir que depois do desaparecimento de Harry à quatro meses atrás, meu irmão está passando por momentos difíceis. Não temos a mínima idéia do que aconteceu com Harry, mas já estamos pensando no pior. A única coisa que sabíamos era que a guerra entre Você-sabe-quem e Harry já durava muito tempo. A cega procura de Harry para encontrar as "Insígnias Mortais" – nome designado pelo jornal Profeta Diário para as horcruxes – levou Harry a fazer coisas que jamais imaginaríamos que ele faria. Entretanto, ele superou todos os obstáculos e conseguiu encontrar e destruir as últimas quatro insígnias que faltavam. Das sete, uma ele destruíra no segundo ano em Hogwarts, a outra fora destruída por Dumbledore, e a terceira era o próprio Voldemort, sendo esta a única insígnia que faltava ser destruída.

Enfim, fazem oito meses que estou trabalhando como aurora. Considerando-se minha idade, estou em uma posição profissionalmente bem avançada. Meu último trabalho me rendeu a confiança de Rony para a responsável tarefa de ensinar os novatos que entrarem para a seção, embora ultimamente não sejam muitos. Hoje em dia, mesmo Voldemort estando fraco devido à destruição das horcruxes, os comensais da morte ainda estão por aí e as pessoas têm muito medo. Poucos têm coragem de ser um auror. O Ministério da Magia está até mesmo pensando em convocar os jovens para este trabalho, da mesma forma que fazem nos exércitos trouxas. Se assim for, minha responsabilidade será ainda maior.

– Gina?!

– Sim, Rony? – Respondi, me dirigindo à sua sala. Rony mudou muito desde os tempos de escola. Seguindo o exemplo de nosso irmão Gui, ele agora usa um rabo de cavalo. E inclusive cresceu muito. Está bem mais alto do que eu, e também mais alto do que sua namorada Hermione, que precisa ficar na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

– Vou precisar de sua ajuda com um novato.

– Tudo bem. Quem é ele?

– Draco Malfoy.

– O que disse? – Perguntei, depois de um tempo pensando. Parece que finalmente me caiu a ficha.

– Isso que você ouviu. Parece que Draco resolveu querer provar algo para a comunidade bruxa. Eu não gosto de um Malfoy como auror, mas as regras do Ministério são claras. Todos que quiserem se alistar por livre vontade e que não tenham antecedentes criminais podem entrar, se prestarem exames e passarem. E parece que Draco foi bem.

Fiquei pasma. Nunca pensei em um Malfoy como auror. Na verdade, nunca associei esse nome com algo bom. E eu tinha boas razões para isso. Sempre soube que os pais de Draco eram comensais da morte, mas achava que o filho era só um garoto mimado. Nunca que algum dia ele seria capaz de matar ou torturar alguém.

– Como eu ia dizendo, você terá que ensiná-lo a ser um auror. Na verdade, tente fazer com que ele ande na linha. Ele ainda não matou ninguém. Nem torturou. Mas eu não tenho muita certeza de que ele está do nosso lado.

– Vou fazer o possível, Ron.

– Ele está esperando você em sua sala. Já tem trabalho para vocês. E é importante. Encontraram um homem morto na travessa do tranco. Deve ter magia negra envolvida. Você pode resolver este caso?

- Claro que sim. E vou levar Malfoy junto.

- Você tem certeza que pode lidar com o Draco? Eu não queria deixar ele com você, mas todos os aurores estão ocupados e...

- Sim Rony. Eu sei me cuidar, está bem? – Respondi. Às vezes ele me trata como uma criança. Depois de Rony responder que sim e acrescentar um "se cuida" na frase, saí de sua sala e me dirigi até a minha, onde Draco estaria esperando.

-Weasley?! – Draco parecia surpreso.

- É. Também estou surpresa de te ver.

- Só que não me falaram que uma adoradora de sangues ruins estaria aqui para me ensinar – Falou Draco dando um daqueles sorrisos nojentos que ele sempre dá quando tem a chance de falar mal de alguém.

- É. Pois bem. Estou aqui. E nós temos trabalho para fazer. É na travessa do tranco. Aparate para lá – Peguei minha varinha e, fazendo um movimento com ela, desapareci e reapareci na travessa do tranco. Minutos depois, Draco estava ao meu lado.

Caminhamos em silencio até o local do crime. Draco não parecia estar feliz. Nem triste. Parecia desconfortável. Talvez porque eu estou como sua superior agora. Também me sinto estranha com isso, mas eu estou até gostando. Mandar no Draco um pouco, depois dos tempos de escola em que ele sempre nos insultava, não era tão mal assim.

Nós estávamos perto e eu já via a polícia bruxa, que estava chefiada pela Hermione. A polícia cuidava de todos os acidentes que não estavam envolvidos com Magia Negra. Eles sempre apareciam quando ocorria algum crime e verificavam se possuía ou não magia negra. Se não, o caso ficava para eles. Mas se possuía, eles passavam o trabalho para os aurores.

- Oi Ginny – Gritou Hermione, correndo em minha direção e me abraçando – Como vai? Quanto tempo!

- Mione! Que bom te ver. Eu estou bem e você?

- Bem.

- Você enviou uma coruja para o Rony? Disse que era importante. Um homem morto. Tem magia negra envolvida?

- Sim – Hermione respirou fundo. Estava quase chorando – É o Lupin, Gina.

- O que?

- É. Lembra que o Lupin havia desaparecido há algum tempo atrás? É ele. Está morto. Morreu com o Avada Kedavra. Isso é magia negra. O caso é seu. E... Malfoy? – Hermione parecia confusa – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Depois eu te explico, Mione. Temos que trabalhar. Obrigado – Respondi olhando de Hermione para Draco. A garota aparatou, irritada, junto com a equipe da polícia. Então, eu enviei uma coruja para Rony avisando sobre o Lupin.

Depois de fazer isto, Draco e eu fomos até o corpo, para procurarmos por pistas. Draco continuava sem falar e eu também não me arriscava a fazer isso, mas de vez em quando parava e olhava para ele. Só para ter certeza de que ele não estaria escondendo alguma pista.

- Você desconfia de mim?

- O que? – Voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo.

- Você estava me observando.

- Não estava não.

- Você acha que eu ainda estou andando com Voldemort e seus seguidores, não é?

- Bom, você esteve – Respondi, irritada. Draco, de fato, já esteve envolvido com você-sabe-quem.

Ele e Snape haviam fugido de Hogwarts na noite em que Dumbledore foi morto. Enquanto todos achavam que Snape era o assassino, ele esteve junto de Voldemort. Só quando Harry encontrou o professor soubemos da verdade. Snape esteve recolhendo informações sobre Voldemort e foi assim que Harry conseguiu encontrar as Horcruxes e destruí-las. Segundo Snape dissera a Harry, Draco estava ajudando-o. Claro que Harry não acreditava, mas Snape parecia estar falando a verdade, mesmo que não quisesse, ele estava fazendo isso por Dumbledore. Entretanto, essas informações chegaram até os ouvidos de Voldemort, que mandou alguém matar Snape e Draco. E assim aconteceu. Três dias depois, Snape morreu protegendo Draco, que conseguiu escapar. Os aurores, sabendo de todo o acontecido, protegeram Draco por alguns dias. Isso funcionou bastante. Mas Voldemort acabou achando outros meios de torturar Draco, matando sua mãe.

- É, mas não estou mais e você sabe disso – Respondeu Draco, irritado.

- Acho que encontrei alguma coisa.

- O que é isso?

- Alguém escreveu aqui. A tinta está fresca – Falei apontando para calçada e passando o dedo sobre as letras borradas – Mas alguém pisou em cima.

Draco, que estava agachado ao meu lado, levantou, fez um movimento com a varinha e disse o feitiço. Minutos depois, o borrado foi substituído pelas palavras em si.

- Belo feitiço. É a letra de Lupin. Está escrito: _Eles me encontraram. Mensagem pela Rádio Patrono. Harry Potter_. Ele escreveu isto antes de morrer.

- E parece que teve outra pessoa aqui, e nem teve tempo de fazer um feitiço para apagar as pegadas – Draco parecia estar feliz.

- É fácil descobrir o dono das pegadas! – disse eu tocando nelas com a varinha e dizendo as palavras mágicas. Uma luz saiu da ponta da varinha acompanhada com algumas letras, que se ordenaram e formaram um nome inesperado.

- Potter! - Draco falava de uma forma satisfeita. Às vezes ele era desprezível.

- Harry esteve aqui! Oh, Deus, ele está vivo! Harry está vivo!

- Não sei por que a felicidade. Só pode ter sido ele que assassinou Lupin.

- Do que você está falando? Harry nunca faria isso! Ele não mata pessoas, como...

- Como quem? Eu? Eu nunca matei ninguém. E por que você defende tanto o Potter? O que você sente por ele?

- Nada. – falei incrédula. Não gosto de admitir, mas dentro de mim, sei que meus sentimentos por Harry cresceram cada vez mais. Aparatei para a sala de Rony, na seção de aurores, deixando Draco sozinho na cena do crime. Não sei por que, mas acho que estou começando a confiar nele. Falei com Rony, que ficou esperançoso quando mencionei o nome de Harry. Rony foi conversar com alguns colegas de trabalho e voltou com a resposta sobre a rádio. Deu-me o endereço e em seguida aparatei novamente para a travessa do tranco.

- A **Rádio Patrono** é uma rádio trouxa. Aqui está o endereço. – Falei para Draco, e juntos, aparatamos para o local. De repente, nos vemos à frente de uma porta comum do mundo trouxa. Batemos na porta. Uma moça nos atendeu.

- Olá. Sou **Frini**. Posso ajudar? – A moça nos olhou de cima abaixo. Deve ter estranhado nossas roupas. – Acho que um amigo de vocês esteve aqui. Ele usava roupas assim como as de vocês. Ele deixou um recado para uns tais de aurores...

- Sim, somos nós. Podemos ver o recado?

- Ouvir.

- Sim, tanto faz. – Seguimos a moça até um lugar onde haviam alguns aparelhos estranhos e quatro pessoas à frente deles. Frini nos apresentou para eles, e em seguida eles se apresentaram para nós. Haviam três homens: **Rafael**,** Spina **e** Elfo**, e havia mais uma mulher: **Jana**. Todos me pareceram muito legais, mas Draco olhava para eles com o mesmo olhar de desprezo que olhava quara qualquer trouxa ou sangue ruim.

- Bem, essa é a mensagem – Disse ela apertando um botão. A mensagem começou a rodar. Era a voz de Lupin:

-"_Harry está em perigo. Estávamos procurando Voldemort e os comensais da morte ficaram sabendo. Agora estão nos perseguindo. Acho que pegaram Harry. Se for assim, ele está em uma velha casa marrom na travessa do tranco e está sendo torturado. Salvem-no. Eles estão prestes a me pegar. Tomem cuidado."_

- Isso é algum tipo de código ou é uma brincadeira? – Jana perguntou olhando fixamente para mim. Percebi que Draco revirou os olhos. Respirei fundo sem saber o que dizer.

- Ah, bem, eu entendi a mensagem. Desculpe o incomodo. Estamos indo. Muito obrigada.

Frini nos acompanhou até a porta. Assim que a fechou, comecei a respirar mais rápido do que o normal, e Draco percebeu. Uma lágrima escorreu incontrolavelmente por meu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo com você?

- Você não entende?! Estamos falando de Harry!

- Na verdade eu entendo. Sei como é gostar de alguém. Gostar de verdade.

- Do que está falando? – Eu estava ficando muito confusa. Achei que Draco nunca tivesse gostado de verdade de alguém.

- Estou falando de você. Por que você acha que eu não me tornei comensal da morte? Foi por sua causa. Eu gosto de você, mas sei que nunca percebeu. Não gosto quando você fala de Potter do jeito que eu gostaria que falasse de mim.

- Vamos. Temos trabalho para fazer. – falei me afastando de Draco. As coisas estavam fugindo do controle. Só podia ser uma brincadeira. Já podia vê-lo caçoando de mim. Ele jamais poderia gostar de uma "adoradora de trouxas" como ele mesmo dizia.

- Você só pode estar brincando. – Falei sorrindo para ele ver que eu tinha percebido que só poderia ser uma brincadeira. Dei as costas para ele e me afastei mais um pouco. Mas senti sua mão me puxar pelo braço. Segundos depois eu estava beijando-o. Fiquei sem reação. Não sabia o que fazer, mas não conseguia me distanciar dele. Estava até gostando. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Finalmente nos afastamos. Não me atrevi a falar nada. Draco estava de cabeça baixa e continuava calado.

- Vamos voltar para a seção de aurores – Foi a única coisa que consegui falar. Não agüentei aquele silencio constrangedor. Então, aparatei e reapareci ao lado de Rony, que levou um susto ao me ver.

- Gina?! O que você faz aqui? Você me assustou surgindo assim de repente.

- O que? – Ainda pensava naquele beijo, mas afastei esse pensamento e me concentrei em Harry. Depois de Draco aparatar ao meu lado, expliquei o que aconteceu na rádio. Desde o recado de Lupin, até nós sairmos de lá. Não me atrevi a contar sobre o beijo. Conhecendo Rony, ele era capaz de matar Draco.

- Precisamos encontrar esta casa marrom. Vamos! – Rony pareceu animado e preocupado. Harry poderia estar vivo, mas estaria com sérios problemas.

Eu, Draco e meu irmão, então, aparatamos para a travessa do tranco e, depois de muita procura, encontramos a casa marrom. A casa ficava muito afastada do movimento normal da travessa do tranco. As pessoas que viam a casa provavelmente pensariam que era apenas uma casa abandonada qualquer, o que não era tão incomum. Ron abriu a porta da frente com o "Aloromora". A primeira imagem que vimos foi um choque: Harry caído no chão se contorcendo e em seu redor um grupo de comensais da morte. Harry estava muito machucado, sofrendo com a maldição "crucciatus".

- Solte-o! Gritou Rony, todos nós com as varinhas em punho.

Os comensais desviaram a atenção de Harry e apontaram as varinhas para nós. Após alguns segundos nos encarando, a batalha começou. Feitiços foram lançados por toda a parte. Formamos pares de duelo ao longo da batalha, e Harry, mesmo torturado e caído no chão conseguiu petrificar dois comensais que estavam prestes a matar alguns de nós. Duelei com dois comensais, dos oito que estavam lá. Rony e Draco também duelaram com dois cada um. Quando todos os comensais estavam petrificados, corremos até Harry. Eu e Draco nos ajoelhamos ao seu lado e Rony sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça de Harry em suas pernas. Harry estava muito fraco, lutando contra o sofrimento e tentando falar, com a respiração abafada:

- Rony...

- Ah, Harry, não se preocupe. Você vai sair dessa. – disse Rony aflito, uma lágrima escorrendo discretamente em seu rosto. – Você não sabe como estou feliz em te ver.

- Encontre Voldemort... Mate-o... Acabe de uma vez com isso...

- Mas...

- Você é forte... Sei que vai conseguir...

Hermione soube pelos outros aurores onde estávamos e aparatou perto da porta naquele momento.

- Harry! – Ela correu em nossa direção. Pôs-se de joelhos ao lado de Harry e colocou a mão em seu ombro. – Harry! Que bom ver você. Vamos tirar você dessa.

- Mione... Rony... Gina... Vocês sempre foram meus amigos, e... Malfoy... espero que o lado bom que sei que tem dentro de você tenha se manifestado finalmente...

Naquele momento, ouvimos um barulho na porta. Quando olhamos naquela direção, era tarde demais. Um comensal lançou o feitiço Avada Kedavra na direção de Harry, abafando suas últimas palavras:

- Rony, faça o que eu pedi... por mim... – O feitiço acertou-o no peito, seus sinais vitais sumiram na hora. Rony, que estava com a varinha em punho, petrificou o comensal antes que ele pudesse aparatar. Depois virou-se para o corpo de Harry e ficou inerte, em choque. Apoiei minha cabeça ao peito forte de Draco, que me acolheu, eu em lágrimas. Mione apoiou a cabeça ao ombro de Rony, chorando desconsolada.

Descobri então que Harry não era o amor de minha vida, mas sim o herói da vida de todos nós. Harry agora teria que ser passado. Talvez meu futuro fosse Draco, mas ainda era incerto. Ainda assim, a memória de Harry sempre permanecerá viva. Fico feliz por termos resolvido o caso "**Harry Potter e as Insígnias Mortais**", que a partir de agora seria um dos casos mais famosos da história bruxa. Mas não acaba por aí. Creio que Ron e Mione irão se casar em breve. Mas Rony não irá descansar até matar Voldemort e vingar a morte de nosso melhor amigo. Os tempos continuam violentos, mas tenho esperanças de que a paz reine algum dia. Só o tempo dirá. O nome "Harry Potter" está com mais força do que nunca. Assim como Voldemort fez história com sua maldade, Harry entra para a história como nosso herói, trazendo um pouco de esperança para nossos dias.


End file.
